Have Room For One More Troubled Soul?
by The One Everyone Forgets
Summary: A high school AU involving a young runaway- The Doctor- a flirt- Jack Harkness- an adventurer- Rose Tyler- and a partially crazy- The Master. They (along with some other friends) have a group that accepts troubled souls. Throughout the school year they bloom into the people they need (but not always want) to be. Lots of angst, romance, and fluff. Serious themes later on.
1. Character Bios

Characters:

Name: The Doctor (that's what I go by)

Nickname(s): John Smith, Doc

Age: 17 years old (I do feel a bit older, surrounded by all the younger students)

Gender: Male

Preferred Pronouns: He/Him/His

Sexuality: No comment…

Relatives: Does it really matter? They're probably dead…

Ethnic Background: Caucasian, little to no tan (I don't get out into the sun often)

Hair: Brown (often styled upwards, but I sometimes don't feel like spending time on it in the mornings)

Eyes: Brown

Body Type: Lanky

Height: 5'10, last time I checked

Notable features: A few light freckles on his face and arms (they aren't for connect the dots, Jack!) and a kind smile

Eyewear: Often horn-rimmed glasses or, occasionally, red and blue 3-D glasses (I have my reasons)

Piercings/Tattoos: No thank you

Likes: History, Science, friends, learning, band, the internet, reading, bananas, exploring, adventuring

Dislikes: Fighting, arguing, death, apples, pears, bullies, wood, guns, hospitals

Bad Habits: Gnawing the inside of my mouth, teasing people (I think it's how I flirt), correcting grammar

Work: The library. I love knowledge

Attire: I would say classy. Slacks, button-ups, chucks (red or white, depending on my mood), and always my trench coat, but I will sometimes dress down and wear jeans with a button-up, a t-shirt, or a jumper, and (though hardly ever) I will wear my leather jacket instead of my trench coat

A teen that seems to know more than he lets on and is a stereotypical "walking encyclopedia of knowledge", The Doctor almost seems to be alien to the concept of "normalness". He shares an apartment with The Master, after running away from his home during a war between his and a neighbouring country. He can often be found exploring, hanging out in the library, or with his friends.

Name: Jack Harkness

Nickname(s): Captain Jack Harkness

Age: 16 years

Gender: Male

Preferred Pronouns: He/Him/His

Sexuality: Omnisexual and proud

Relatives: The usual- Mom, Dad, my brother Gray

Ethnic Background: Caucasian, with a decent tan

Hair: Brown and charmingly messy

Eyes: Blue

Body Type: Average and attractive

Height: 5'8

Notable Features: A couple old scars from my adventuring in my young years, some new scratches (Martha is good at taking care of my injuries), and a wild spark in my eyes

Eyewear: Nope

Piercings/Tattoos: None that I'm going to talk about

Likes: Shooting, joking, pranking, the outdoors, mystery novels, adventuring, flirting, sports

Dislikes: Wars, people who cannot take a joke, the cold, prejudice, rudeness, bowling (long story)

Bad Habits: Excessive flirting (does that count? I think it does), nail biting, swearing (Doc over there tells me off about it)

Work: The Minimart

Attire: Classy and sassy. Suspenders, belts, a greatcoat, t-shirts, button-ups, sneakers, dress pants, jeans, dress shoes, tank tops, sometimes dresses, skirts, and heels, that's how I roll

A young man who will frequently accept any challenge and dish out many challenges of his own, Jack tries to live up to his "stubborn, romantic and mysterious hero" exterior. He does, however, have a soft and caring side as well as a stoic and uncaring side- both of which he will show irregularly. Quite often they will be shown when he goes on adventures, or if he's stressed or happy (but he will normally flirt, joke, prank, and read when he's relaxing).

Name: Rose Tyler

Nickname(s): Rose

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Preferred Pronouns: She/Her/Hers

Sexuality: Straight, thank you very much

Relatives: My Mum (my Dad died when I was a baby) and my brother Tony

Ethnic Background: Caucasian and minimal tan

Hair: Blonde and straight

Eyes: Brown

Body Type: Thin and curvy (and always looking pretty good)

Height: 5'5 and still growing

Notable Features: A playful expression, chipped nail polish (doors are difficult and it's a side effect of exploring), and a small scar on the lower right side of my torso (from an incident involving a mirror and a bicycle)

Eyewear: None, unless mascara and eyeliner count. And they don't, really

Piercings/Tattoos: I got my ears pierced once, but no tattoos

Likes: Cats, standing my ground, kindness, sweets, chips, bright colours, flowers, space

Dislikes: The Master, being bored, people assuming I'm stupid, average life

Bad Habits: Talking back, chewing my hair

Work: Not yet

Attire: Casual and comfortable. Hoodies, jeans, skirts, sneakers, flats, tank tops, t-shirts, sometimes heels and skirts, but not often

A girl who hates being passive and stereotyped, Rose combines force with her beauty and makes herself something to be feared yet admired at the same time. She refuses to let herself be a doormat to others and isn't afraid to put herself on the line for others to be safe. Although she is often seen as "weak" by people who don't know her, she will explore and adventure with her friends on a regular basis. Her code is to use kindness instead of force, and sometimes has to remind others to do the same.

Name: The Master (don't ask why, just kneel)

Nickname(s): Harold Saxon

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Preferred Pronouns: He/Him/His

Sexuality: Demisexual and happy with it

Relatives: None. They're probably dead. It's quite sad, actually

Ethnic Background: Caucasian and somewhat tanned

Hair: Black, but I bleach it! It looks a lot cooler when it's bleached

Eyes: Brown, like wood (take that, Doctor!)

Body Type: Average with a bit of meat on my bones

Height: 5'6. I'm a bit of a late bloomer for my age. But I spoon well with The Doctor

Notable Features: A large scar over my heart, uneven, ragged nails (because I don't take care of them)

Eyewear: Stealing The Doctor's glasses and wear them sometimes. They don't help my vision at all, but it's fun to make him angry

Piercings/Tattoos: I got my ears pierced! But I don't have any tattoos yet…

Likes: Causing mischief, laughing, throwing things at people, reading, causing problems, cuddling,

Dislikes: War, robots, early mornings, incompetent people

Bad Habits: Tapping a certain beat (the sound of drums that's always in my head), starting fights

Work: At the Minimart

Attire: Varying. Hoodies, jeans, t-shirts, suits, slacks, dress shirts, ties, trainers, dress shoes, tank tops, you know what I mean

A teenager who does not seem mentally or emotionally stable, The Master is not "normal" by any means, and he likes it that way. He shares an apartment with The Doctor in town after following him away from their city and ending up here. One day he hopes to return to his country after the war is over, but he knows that until then he has to stay away from there, and he's fine with staying, as long as he's with The Doctor. He loves adventuring and pranking.

 _Author's Note: These are some bios for a high school AU I have been considering. Thoughts? I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! I'm not even British._


	2. Checking Out My Favorite Book

A collection of objects to travel back in time with surrounded him. "Poe, Edgar Allen. Poe. Poe. I'm just a Poe book and nobody loves me. He's just a Poe book from a Poe family. Spare him his life from this monstrosity!" he whispered to himself under his breath, looking for a place to put the Poe book.

He didn't even notice the other male sneaking behind him until a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Poehemian Rhapsody? Nice one, Doc." A voice whispered into his ear. More like his shoulder blade, but they tried. He squeaked and almost dropped the book.

"Jack, that's not funny. You almost damaged library property. And-And- I'm not here for you to attack me!" The Doctor hissed quietly. He found the place for Poe and filed it there neatly before turning to Jack. Crossing his arms, he glared through his fingerprint-smudged glasses at Jack. "Harkness, what am I to do with you?"

Jack cackled. "I can think of several things for you to do with me. Want to hear them?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in fake curiosity. "I was thinking that maybe you could-"

"No!" jaw dropping, The Doctor threw his hands over Jack's mouth. "At least, not where I work." He winked, "But maybe later?" he asked as he moved his lips close to Jack's ear. "I do love listening to such dirty things come out of your mouth." And with that he returned to returning the books to the shelves.

"And you say you're straight." Jack commented, leaning his head against the bookshelf. He snorted in disbelief and picked up a book, flipping through the pages absentmindedly. A mystery! One he hadn't read yet! "Hey Doc, is this book new? Did you just get this?"

"Mm?" asked The Doctor, glancing up from _The Help_ to look at Jack. "Oh, that? The newest _Theodore Boone_?" he cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Yes, it's new. Why? Do you want to check something out here besides me?" His eyes opened quickly. Jack remembered why he loved those eyes so much. The beautiful brown was always so rich, like expresso.

"Well obviously. I need to check out something other than my favorite book eventually." Jack commented, wrapping his arm around The Doctor's waist. He nuzzled against the other teen and smiled. A couple girls began to giggle at them before The Doctor pushed him away.

"Nice to know I'm your favourite book. Now let me work, okay? You need to return the rest of your books before you can check out me." The Doctor stuck out his tongue at Jack and began working once again, hoping to have gotten Jack away from him for then.

"Gay!" Jack coughed and scampered to the checkout desk. He showed the lady there his library card and smiled sweetly. She sighed. Dealing with Jack Harkness was about as easy as dealing with a toddler. Or a horny teenage boy. There wasn't much of a difference.

 _Author's Note: First chapter to this… THING. Whelp, hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: Please don't give me credit for the characters or the books mentioned because I don't own them, nor will I ever own them. I am here to write fanfiction! Not create original fiction!_


	3. What Do You Want?

He recoiled as someone ran into him. He would recognize that hair anywhere. "Hey Rose! You okay?" Jack asked the blond politely, helping her up from the ground. She brushed herself off and looked at him intimidatingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just looking for The Doctor. He's probably at work." Rose answered. She crossed her arms. "Seen The Master anywhere? He's been following me around for the past few days and I'm starting to get annoyed. He's creeping me out." Her brown eyes flicked around the surrounding area nervously.

"I'll keep you safe, okay?" Jack pulled Rose closer to him protectively. "He won't-" A familiar face popped up from around the corner and smiled widely. "Fuck, I spoke too soon." He snarled at The Master, "What do you want?" Rose pulled herself away from Jack and glared at him.

"I want many things, Jack! Many, many different things! But currently I want a hamburger, a thick blanket, Rosy here to give up her affections to The Doctor, and some steak. But I can only get one of those things here, so guess which one it is!" The Master paused and looked at the pair before him, a wild expression taking over his features. "No answer?!" he snapped quickly. "It's the third! Rose, why don't you just give up? He doesn't like any of us. I would think he was aromantic if I didn't hear him sleep talking." His curt laugh cut the air.

"What does he sleep talk about?" asked Rose curiously. Did she really want to know? Not really. "Tell the truth. I'm not too fond of your lies!" She was rather snappy, as The Master had been following her around for a while.

"The usual things." He shrugged casually. "Why are you so interested?" The Master paused and bared his teeth in a makeshift smile. "No, I'm messing with you! He sometimes moans, sometimes says our names, sometimes he moans our names. Oh, he also can hold complete and intellectual conversations in his sleep. Did you know that?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Why should I listen to what you say?" She asked him angrily. "I don't want to hear your answer. It's going to be something ridiculous. Anyone up for going to the library?"

The Master ginned happily. "I would, but I have work. Ah, paying rent sucks! Oh well! At least I have somewhere to live!" He bounded away from the others.

"Nah, just left. Doc's feeling pretty flirty today, though. Might be your lucky day, Rose." Replied Jack helpfully. He clapped Rose on the back. "Good luck, darling. And if it doesn't go well, you always have me."

Rose glanced at Jack. "You're cute, you really are, but you're not him. You know? Sorry!" she started to jog away. But she turned around. "Hey, do you want to go adventuring later? There's always the empty building!"

"Yeah, sounds nice. Good luck, Brit!" Jack shouted, a soft smile on his face. "You know how he is. You might need it!"

"Thanks, Yankee!" Rose shouted back, running off to the library.

 _Author's Note: So I tried to introduce some more characters. How is it? I would like to hear your feedback!_

 _Disclaimer: Nope, none of this is mine, I own none of this! It belongs to the owners (duh) and I am not one of them._


	4. Isn't It Magnificent?

She looked around the library curiously. Spotting the familiar mess of brown hair, she perked up considerably and creeped over. "Hey, Doctor." Rose smiled kindly at him. He looked up and grinned.

"Hey Rose. How are you?" he asked quietly. A book was clutched in his hands. It might have been _Paper Towns_. It might not have been.

"Good. The Master has been following me, though. He's so creepy." Rose shivered and hugged herself. She sighed. "Why must you live with him?"

The Doctor blinked and thought. "Well…" he tilted his head to the side and locked eyes with Rose. "… I can't get enough money for an apartment without him. I know it may not seem like he earns much money, but it helps. The landlord… he understands our situation, thank goodness. Besides, he was there for me when no one else was. I would be alone and insane if it weren't for him."

"What? He's crazy and he's not worth your time!" Rose insisted, her hands balled up into fists. She looked at The Doctor in terror. "He talks about you constantly and follows me around and he doesn't care about personal space and he smells like hazelnuts. It's creepy."

Sighing, The Doctor turned away from Rose. "You're right about him, but you're also not. You know? He's a bit creepy, but he's not too bad. If he hadn't been there, I might still be on the streets… or dead… I need him as much as he needs me." He wasn't quite sure of Rose's intentions. Did she want for him to be alone again? He hated being alone. "Do you want for me to be alone again? I can't be alone again. Not like that."

"B-But why can't you be alone? I know you don't like being alone, but to go to such lengths as to keep him as company… Well, it just doesn't make sense!" Rose interrogated. She was sincerely concerned for her friend/love interest. Fighting the urge to look to the carpet, she managed to look him straight in the eyes. He looked tired with those dark circles under his eyes.

He tried to control his trembling hands. Tears pricked at his eyes. "Rose, it's not your fault. I want for you to know that." The Doctor looked out of one of the windows. A black truck sped by. "But… I have done some things in the past I'm not proud of." He swallowed hard and finally looked at Rose again. "I'm scared. Scared that if I'm left alone, I will do it again."

"Doctor… I'm so sorry." Rose hugged The Doctor. Her heart crumbled at the look in his eyes. He looked so old when he was sad. Way too old to be only 17. She pitied him and everything he had dealt with. "Why do you surround yourself with people like us?" Rose pulled away from him and looked confused.

"People like-?" The Doctor was puzzled before he figured it out. "Oh! You mean troubled souls?" Rose nodded hesitantly and slowly. "I like people like me."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "People like you? How are we like you?"

"All of you have loved and lost. You lost your father, Jack lost his brother, The Master lost his people, Donna lost her boyfriend, and Martha lost her grandmother." He paused and smiled a tiny little smile. "There are a lot of other factors as well." The Doctor placed the book down onto a shelf and made wide hand gestures.

"You're kind and you find the good in people. Jack is quite handy and is surprisingly logical when he isn't flirting. The Master is pretty good at finding a good viewpoint and keeps me sane. Donna helps me keep a level head and is a mother to all of us. Martha is excellent at tending to wounds and is incredibly brave." He nodded in agreement with himself.

"If you think about it, all of us are just a family!" The Doctor grinned a ginormous smile, showing his somewhat crooked teeth. "Isn't it magnificent?"

"Yeah, it is. I like it. We love each other. Some… more than others." She chewed on the inside of her cheek and messed with the hem of her shirt. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee sometime." Rose blurted, making it sound like a question.

The Doctor blinked and seemed to consider the offer for a few seconds. Rose waited with baited breath. He smiled warmly and nodded. "That sounds nice. How about Friday after work?"

Rose breathed freely again. "Sounds great!" she agreed, beaming brightly. "I have to go." Waving, she left the library with a skip in her step. She giggled at the thought of having asked The Doctor out. Finally, it had happened!

Meanwhile, The Doctor returned to putting away books. He was hardly surprised by the request. People seemed to like him. No matter what gender. He sighed noiselessly.

 _Author's Note: So here we have some more relationships and stuff. And we have a lazy person who does not write with her friends around._

 _Disclaimer: Out of all of these things I own none of them. Give credit to the original owners._


	5. We Don't Have To Go Back!

He opened the door quietly. The sound of running in the bathroom and DESTROYA playing filled his ears. So The Master was home. The Master liked being alone in the apartment, but he never knew why. It was the opposite of him. He preferred to be surrounded by people.

The Doctor picked out a book and started reading. Reading always relaxed him. 'In a hole in the ground lived a hobbit.' A bit of Tolkien never hurt anyone.

The Master grinned at The Doctor. His grin only slightly dampened as he wondered how long The Doctor had been there. Either way, he pressed a kiss to the other's cheek. The Doctor recoiled at the kiss.

"What are you-?!" he shouted in surprise. The Master giggled gleefully and wrapped an arm around The Doctor's waist. "No. Stop it."

The Master reluctantly uncurled his arm from The Doctor. "If you say so." He muttered. "I think I need to bleach my hair again…"

The Doctor turned to face the other male. "That's going to damage your hair. Why don't you go back to your normal hair colour?" He looked down upon The Master, both literally and figuratively.

"Because it's B-O-R-I-N-G!" spelled The Master, sticking out his tongue childishly. His hands ran through his messy white hair. "Hey Doc, are we going to make rent this month?" He asked randomly, finally losing his smile for a melancholy look.

Instead of getting a quick answer of 'yes' like usual, he got a depressed sigh. "I don't know." The Doctor answered quietly. He stared at a freckle on his arm intently. It seemed to connect with some others in an almost perfect line.

"Oh." was the only thing The Master could say. It would send them on the streets if that did happen. It would send them back. He panicked. "We _have_ to make the rent! I'll get another job! I'll drop out of school! Anything so that we don't have to go back to that Hell!"

"You will _not_ drop out of school." The Doctor stated firmly, placing his hands on the shorter teen's shoulders. "Do you understand this? You need to stay in school." His eyes locked with The Master's and they burned. They burned with rage, authority, and something dangerous.

"Okay, okay, I won't. But we can't go back!" The Master's eyes returned the stare. His eyes were full of determination and fear. "We can't go back there!" He buried his face in The Doctor's jumper.

"I won't let us go back." The Doctor ran his hands through The Master's hair. "I'm not going to let us go back." Even though he was terrified of what could happen, The Doctor strived to appear confident. If he crumbled then everyone else would.

"You promise? Really promise? Swear on your life?" questioned The Master childishly. He was quite childish, as he had never gotten a true childhood. His grasp on The Doctor's jumper loosened as he looked into the brown eyes.

"I promise." The Doctor solemnly stared at The Master's wide brown eyes. "I swear on my life. Cross my heart and hope to die." He made the similarly childish movement of crossing his heart and raised his hand to officiate it. "See? I crossed it."

An enormous grin sprung onto The Master's face. "Okay! Good! I don't have to go back! _We_ don't have to go back!" He clapped his hands excitedly. His feet hit the ground and he bounced away.

He watched The Master hop off. "Yeah, we don't have to go back." The Doctor muttered quietly, burying his face in his hands. For once, he didn't want to go see his friends. He just wanted to be alone.

-

 _Author's Note: Yes, here we have angst. T. Yes, let's all cry now._

 _Disclaimer: Umm, the idea is mine, but the characters and whatnot are not mine. Give credit to the owners and creators._


	6. You Don't- You Never Did

He rushed to his locker, only to find someone was already there. "Jack! Hey there! Why're you here?! Is this the locker where all the people are now? Cool!" shouted The Master dynamically, making large hand motions. "What do you want? Well, besides sex!"

"Oh, a man can't have sex any more, can he? So what if I sleep around a bit? What's wrong with that?" Jack snarled back defensively. "And I have _standards_! I wouldn't sleep with the likes of _you_!"

The Master didn't raise an eyebrow, unlike what The Doctor would do. A blush didn't spring up onto his features. "Oh yeah?!" he asked childishly. He stuck out his tongue. "How many STDs do you have?! How does it feel to sleep with everyone, their twin brother, and their older sister?! Huh?! Do you like kissing all the people in the world? Do you?!" he whispered to Jack's ear. "You're a slut and a whore and-and a bloody prostitute!"

Jack gasped and stepped away from The Master. "You-You don't know me! You don't know what I do! Don't know why I do it! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" His voice was choked by tears that he kept in. "I just wanted to ask you what I- _we_ should do for the project. But if you don't want for us to work together, it can be your project! I don't care if I fail if it means I don't have to work with you." His books were held defensively against his chest like a shield. "I hate you, Harold Saxon! Maybe I'll sleep with The Doctor! See how much I care about you then. Besides, he's sexy and- unlike you- he's nice." Jack turned on his heel and marched away.

"Oh. Oh my God, Jackie! JACKIE!" The Master shouted. He chased after the messy brown hair but never managed to get to him. The head was bobbing through the hallway and in through a doorway. He knew he was too late when the bell rang. Students swarmed around him. They rushed past him and knocked him aside. The Master stood as still as he could. He didn't move at all. Maybe he should skip today.

But… The Doctor would be so upset with him for skipping. It wouldn't be worth it to see the pain in the handsome brown eyes that he long to see linger on him. The brown eyes that ensnared him the first time he looked at them. Those glittering brown eyes that he followed all the way from home to here were the brown eyes that he loved.

He knew better than that. He KNEW that The Doctor wouldn't like him in "that way", that he would never be loved like how he loved the other. He needs to accept that. It doesn't mean that he will accept it.

"So immature." He muttered to himself. His feet moved without his instruction and he ended up in Homeroom. So he was going to school. Great, Jack Harkness was going to be all over the place. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Nice! I get to stick around Slutty McMoan _all day long_! My definition of fun indeed!" The Master crossed his arms and chewed on his lower lip. A few bleached blond strands of hair lay in front of his eyes. "God I need a smoke. Or something to eat… actually, both would be nice."

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Oi, you need to eat in the mornings, idiot! You're a teenage boy and you're too skinny! Look at you!" she prodded his thin arm. "What have you been doing, bozo?! Tell me you've been eating!"

He pulled his arm away from her. "Yes, I've been eating! I ate like half a pizza earlier!" The thing was that he never specified how much earlier. He might have eaten a pizza at 2 in the morning when he woke up from a nightmare and crawled into The Doctor's bed. He might have spooned The Doctor as he fell asleep again.

"Pizza is not a good breakfast." She stated plainly. "You ought to know that. Don't you know that? Eat something like eggs or bacon if you can. Going by your- uh- situation, anyways." Adding a small pat on his back, she ended her rant awkwardly.

The Master nodded and watched The Doctor intently. He always said that he only had light and few freckles. But no, they were everywhere. But just not on his face. During the rare events in which he did go shirtless, The Master saw lots of darker freckles misted across the shoulders and down the back of the younger male. He had always been mystified by the freckles. Little dots on someone's skin were considered cute if they were freckles. They were actually quite cute…

The Master snapped himself out of the trance. "Idiot. You're not good enough for him. You think you have a chance with him." He felt a tear roll down his cheek. "You don't." He smiled sadly. "You never did."

 _Author's Note: I love y'all. I love y'all so much. Y'all have no clue. I just love writing angst. I love angst so much._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. Not even remotely close to owning it. All rights go to their original owners. I'm just using the characters as an outlet for my feelings._


	7. Bleached Blond Roots

He looked around the outside of the school. Maybe he could find the person he was looking for, he could finish the project.

Speak of the devil. There was The Master, propped up against one of the walls of the school, smoking a cigarette. "I thought that Doc wanted for you to quit." Jack stated. He leaned next to The Master on the wall.

"I thought you hated me." The Master spat coldly. He took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke.

"I don't really approve of you. But I could never hate you. You keep Doc sane." Jack finally looked at The Master. He stared at the other man, taking in every detail he could. The Master's natural hair was coming in at the roots underneath the bleached blond hair. "You need to re-dye your hair."

"Mm." mumbled The Master. He flicked the cigarette bud onto the ground and ground it with his heel. "I do. Got any bleach?" A crooked smile worked its way onto his face.

"Nah, but I have an apology. I'm sorry. You know, for being an ass today." Jack uttered quickly. He awkwardly raised his shoulders.

The Master nodded. "We need to work on the project." He changed the subject and Jack was relieved. "I think we ought to go to your place to work on it."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds nice." Jack smiled a true smile. "See you soon?"

"See you soon." The Master walked off, leaving Jack alone. Jack stood, smiling, against the wall. He had a feeling that this project would go well.

 _Author's Note: I'm not dead, just had a lot of stuff to do. Sorry about that._

 _Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own Doctor Who, I don't. So please give credit to the brilliant people who created the show and characters, not me._


	8. How He Disappears

She walked through the door. He ran up to her and smiled brightly. "Rose! You're here! Good, good. What would you like to drink?" The Doctor looked straight into her eyes kindly. One of his hands was wrapped around Rose's. The other fumbled to get his wallet. The person in front of them glared into the distance.

"Hmm… How about a medium frappe?" Rose questioned, smiling a small smile. Her eyes, however, held sadness. "What would you like?"

"Hot chocolate sounds great. Not a fan of coffee." He chuckled and turned to the barista. "One medium frappe and one small hot chocolate, please."

The barista sighed and nodded. The Doctor handed the exact change, which was accepted and the drinks began to be prepared. The Doctor and Rose stood to the side and half observed her, half had a conversation.

"What's wrong? Your eyes are sad." The Doctor turned from the poufy-haired barista to Rose. "Did you have a bad day?"

Rose looked out the window at a couple of children playing across the street. Her face fell. A couple of teenage boys walked into the shop. She watched them instead. The Doctor watched them as well.

"They look nice." He commented quietly. "Friends getting coffee. It's sort of cute." The shorter boy tugged on the taller one's t-shirt and kissed him deeply. "Oh. They're together. They're cute together."

"They are. I bet it's a date. Like us." Rose smiled. She watched the taller one laugh and ruffle the shorter boy's hair. "Don't ruffle my hair, please." A laugh actually escaped her lips.

"I won't. I swear I won't." The Doctor grinned widely and watched the other couple.

"I have a medium frappe and a small hot chocolate." The barista announced in an American accent. She had their cups on the counter. The Doctor took the cups and handed Rose the taller one.

"Thank you, sir." He said politely.

The barista nodded kindly and turned around. "Enjoy your drinks." The Doctor and Rose saw something they hadn't seen before: the barista had a slightly non-masculine chest.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry, miss." The Doctor apologized, his pale face darkening with a blush. He clawed his palms with his nails. "I didn't mean to misgender you and-"

"No, don't apologize. I don't mind. Honestly, I don't." They gave The Doctor a smile before taking the orders of the other young couple.

The Doctor brought his shoulders up to his ears. He walked over to a table with Rose. "I feel terrible about misgendering… them. It's really terrible." He stared at the barista and the other couple as he sat down. Rose snaked her hand over to his and laid it on top.

"I don't think they minded. They actually didn't seem to mind." She reasoned. Her gaze landed on The Doctor while he wasn't looking. His eyes were fixed on the other couple. "So how was school?"

"It was good." The Doctor looked at her and watched her intently.

Their date went well. A few people came into the shop and went, but the two couples and the barista stayed. Two hours of chatting, laughing, and drinking scalding hot beverages that got less scalding over time. It was perfect.

"So, the thing I needed to say was… there's no easy way to tell you this." Rose again stared at the young couple. The taller boy kissed the shorter boy's nose. "Cute… But, I have to tell you this." She took in a deep breath. "I'm moving. I'm moving to Scotland. And I'm moving in one week."

His world fell apart. His heart shattered. Everything he knew was gone. "You're… moving? To Scotland. That's… nice. I- Rose. Rose, life without you won't be living. It won't be good. It'll be sad. Are you sure you have to-"

She nodded sadly. Her eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, I have to go. But please, don't throw away your life for me. We can still be friends, right?" She asked.

"Of course we can." He smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's just… without you, I'll disappear. I know I will. Call me crazy, or whatever you want, but I'll disappear. Please, don't leave." Tears leaked from his eyes and splashed onto the table.

"I have to. I'm so sorry." Rose looked into his eyes and stared at them. "I-I have to go." She ran out of the coffee shop.

The Doctor felt numb. "Rose Tyler," he whispered, "I love you." He broke down into a sobbing mess on the table. "I love you. I really do. I love you so very much." He repeated. As if it was going to help him. There was no way those petty words would get her back. Not when she couldn't hear them.

 _Author's Note: I am actually Satan's sister._

 _Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Doctor Who, I cannot handle the responsibility of such a large operation. Likewise, I do not own the people in the background. The barista and the two teenage boys are people I know well. Basically? I own nothing in this writing._


	9. To The Library!

He knocked on the wooden door. He listened carefully to every sound, as he normally did. Cars drove past on the road. One of them drove into the driveway next to him. A couple people climbed out of it. He heard some thumps and someone singing inside of Jack's house. "Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark, no one knows it's you, Miss Jackson! Found another victim, but no one's gonna find Miss Jackson!" Not knowing what else to do, he knocked louder this time.

Louder thumps were heard this time. He studied the door instead of listening carefully. It was dark- almost black- had several scratches of various sizes and was chipped at the bottom. The doorknob was shiny and golden, and was also scratched. It turned and the door opened. Jack stood there. "Nice singing. Miss Jackson. You have good taste." The Master slunk through the door and sat down at a seat.

Jack blushed lightly and shrugged. "I guess… What exactly do you have in mind for this project?" He rubbed the back of his neck idly. The Master laughed a loud and shaky laugh.

"I have no fucking clue, Jackie." He stated, still laughing his head off. "Have you read the book? I've only read half; the last half." His eyes slid around the room.

A polished table with three chairs around it rested in the middle of the room. A bunch of papers and pencils were scattered across the table. Jack sat in a chair. Its legs scraped on the wooden floor. The walls had pictures of several people- probably Jack's family- on the light blue painted walls and had dark wooden frames-

"-are you paying attention to me?" asked Jack, somewhat irritated. The Master blinked in surprise. "You weren't, were you? You were doing the thing where you space out, weren't you?" Jack picked up a pencil and scratched some random lines onto a paper.

The Master nodded slowly. "I was listening to you." He mumbled, looking away and out a window. The neighbours had their blinds drawn and he saw a couple of boys walking into a room. "You were talking about how you hadn't read much of the book and that we're screwed." Looking at the boys was more interesting than looking at Jack.

The taller boy started making out with the shorter one. He ran his fingers through the blond hair of the other boy. They pulled away and seemed to giggle. The blond one slid his hands underneath the taller one's shirt and slid it off. The Master felt the need to look away from this, but couldn't bring himself to. "Actually, that's pretty accurate and- you're spacing out."

"Right. Whoops. Okay. Now, what're we going to do?" The Master finally managed to look at Jack before the two boys got really intimate, although he thought that watching two people- well, you know- right next door would be more interesting than the project. "Because we. Are. Screwed." He laughed again.

"Dude, were you watching the neighbor get it on with his boyfriend?" Jack asked with a sly grin on his face. He looked out the window and chuckled. "Oh my God, you're a pervert!" His eyes slid to look at The Master. "Anyways, I think we should look up shit online. To the library!"

The Master blushed and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He refused to look through the window again. He closed his eyes and refused to look anywhere for the time being.

"Hey, why're you closing your- oh, I see. You don't want to see them. So are you going to open them to walk or-?" Jack sounded confused. Steps came closer to The Master.

"No. I don't want to see that. Please don't make me do this. Don't you have curtains?" The Master felt stupid about being embarrassed, but he wasn't a huge fan of watching that. It wasn't quite something he would admit to freely.

He waited for Jack to start laughing at him. But he felt a hand grasp his own. "Hey, I'll lead you out, okay? Come on. I've been desensitized to this stuff. They do it all the time. And I- you know." Jack waited for The Master to stand and lead him out of the room. "There we go!"

The Master opened his eyes, but was confused when Jack was still holding his hand and leading him out of the house. They went down the sidewalk. Jack didn't let go after they went into the library either. He seemed intent on holding The Master's hand. The Master pulled his hand from Jack's hand. "I'm not into you like that." He sat down at a table.

Something flashed in Jack's eyes for a second. Then boredom entered his face. "Yeah, I know." He babbled something to the librarian, but The Master tuned him out. The librarian nodded and said something back to him. Jack smiled and winked at him. The librarian rolled his eyes. The Master suddenly started listening to their conversation.

"What, Ianto, not feeling like flirting today?" Jack questioned playfully.

"Jack, I'm working!" Ianto protested.

"But you look so handsome today. What's wrong with that?"

"You know I can't get distracted."

"You work in a library. What are people going to do, steal the books?" Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe someone will! You need to think of all that could go wrong."

"Lighten up, love." Jack laid his hand on one of Ianto's.

"I have to get back to work." Ianto turned away from Jack to face a tall blond man. "Need the next Harry Potter, Zach?" Zach nodded

Jack stalked away, murmuring to himself. The Master snorted in laughter. "Were you flirting with someone besides Doc?"

"I might be. C'mon, we need to work on the project." Jack mumbled, sitting down at the computer next to The Master. "This project will go well." The Master nodded.

 _Author's Note: So this is going pretty well, right? I like how this series is going so far._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing in this. I actually know the Zach, though, and he is reading Harry Potter for the first time ever._


	10. Be Strong

He strolled into the apartment after work. It hadn't been an interesting day, but it's average for him to not have anything happen at work. School was often uneventful as well. Too bad, a bit of excitement would have brightened his week. Neglecting taking a shower first thing, he looked around for The Master.

He found a note instead of the usual smiling face. **Hey Doc, I'm working on the project with Jackie! But I'll be back soon! I'd say around 8-ish? I'm sure you can handle until then, right? –Master**

Of course he could survive until then. Why wouldn't he? It was only about 50 or so minutes. He's survived for longer. He knew he had. 50 minutes wasn't that long, was it? No. No, it wasn't.

The Doctor sat on a chair in front of his desk. Well, it was their desk, but The Master never used it. He wasn't a fan of homework and tended to stay in detention. Of course he shared an apartment with a teenaged delinquent. But he shouldn't complain. If it wasn't for The Master, he probably wouldn't be there.

He finished his homework with no struggle and began reading a book he borrowed from the library. Halfway in, he had decided it wasn't for him. Too bad. He looked at the old clock on the desk. Its face read 10:25. He gasped. It was late to be walking around town!

But maybe The Master had stayed late to work on the project. Yeah, that was it. Yeah. The Doctor stared at the clock. It ticked on. Like always. Slowly time moved on. He became bored with it. That was when his mind wandered. His eyes found some of his childhood photographs. They always brought tears to his eyes.

He couldn't bring himself to get rid of them, though. He viewed his younger self. Several picture of the young thing that used to be him. The crooked teeth that he had until his parents had gotten him braces stood out.

Oh, how he resented them for putting him through braces. They hurt a lot. And of course he had run away before they came off. He found an orthodontist soon after he arrived in town. Good thing he had a car. It was dependable and trustworthy. It also used to belong to his aunt who had left it to him in her will. She died. His poor aunt had died in the war.

Anyways he had gotten the dammed things off of his teeth.

One of him at fifteen, with his brand new learner's permit and his aunt's car- which he lovingly referred to as the TARDIS- grinning and wearing his old black leather jacket. Another of him weeks prior to that when he went roller skating with his little niece Susan for her eighth birthday. He loved those ones.

And there he was at age fourteen, after winning the overall science fair! He had researched the probability and mechanics of teleportation and had built a prototype of a Time And Relative Dimensions In Space- or TARDIS, as he called it. That's why he named his car TARDIS. His wide smile showcased his deep blue braces. His hands showcased the Grand Prize trophy. The trophy was set on a background of olive jumper and black leather. Good times.

Tears cascaded down his face. It was during that time, though, that he had first started it. The whole thing had started before then and kept on the entire time. It was terrible. He still dealt with it. It wasn't fun.

His arms were itching for the familiar feel. Maybe if he only did it once, he could be alright? Maybe…

No. He promised himself he wouldn't do it. The Master needed him anyways. He needed to stay strong. For The Master.

 _Author's Note: Ha. HAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Angst- I love angst. Angst is the best._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I never will._


	11. He's My Boyfriend

He threw open the door gleefully. His shoes thumped as they hit the wall and slumped to the ground. "Well, it took longer than originally planned, but we finished it! Might even be able to scrape up a B minus!" he stated. It was too late for him to shout loudly. Besides, the last time he had shouted after midnight here was when he accidentally stabbed himself while he was cutting carrots. The neighbours had not taken it well and scolded him.

"Hey! Are you hearing this?! I know you're not sleeping! The light is on!" The Master tried to step lightly instead of his normal thumps. "Doc? Are you okay?!" He walked around the apartment, searching for his roommate. The place he hadn't checked was the bedroom. He was prepared to climb into bed with The Doctor and have a beautiful spooning session with him.

"Doc~! Spooning time!" cheered The Master, tossing the already ajar door fully open. A wide smile spread onto his face at the thought of spooning The Doctor. His face fell as he saw The Doctor lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed.

He immediately called the first person he thought of- Jack- and started screaming gibberish. Jack sounded really confused. "Mast, what's wrong? I heard 'Doctor', 'blood', and 'past'. What's wrong?!" The Master started sobbing violently.

"Doc is laying in this own blood! I'm so fucking scared of this-" he couldn't be heard anymore because of his sobs, "-he tried to do this before we got here! I thought he was doing better but-but he's done it again! Oh my God, we have to take him to the hospital!" The Master was almost in hysterics. He could hardly talk anymore. "Drive to hospital- TARDIS- tell Rose! Please!"

Jack hung up and The Master struggled to drag The Doctor out of the building. Thankfully they lived on the first floor and The Doctor didn't weigh a whole lot. At the most he must've been 110 pounds. Unhealthy, but convenient. He managed to get The Doctor into the TARDIS and started driving to the hospital. He decided to call Martha.

"What the Hell do you want at this hour?" she growled, angry but alarmed. "Is there something wrong that I need to know about? There has to be-"

"Marty! Doc's unconscious! I found him in a puddle of his own blood and he was bleeding heavily and OH MY GOD HELP ME MARTHA!" screamed The Master. "You know that he had really bad scars from it when he was younger and he was finally doing well but something pushed him over the edge and I-"

"Calm down, okay? Where are you now?"

"Driving down Main Street, just now passing the Snack Shop! He used to love going there. I wonder why he had an episode because it's been so long and- what if he's been depressed and not taking his meds again and started cutting again and it's all my fault because I didn't notice and now he's dying because of me-"

"Is he breathing?!"

"Yes! Yes he is! But it's really shallow-"

"Where are you driving him?"

"To the hospital so-"

"I don't mean to alarm you," Martha stated firmly, "but they'll want for him to go to a mental institution if they find out that he was trying to commit suicide. Make sure that there's no note- wait, have Jack go and get it and destroy it. Then there's the issue of getting you two past the whole ID thing- no, you have fake IDs, I know. So I think the only thing is that- hold on, is he still on anti-depressants or mood stabilizers or something?"

"Y-Yeah, he's on anti-depressants. Or at least, he was last time I checked. Although he might've gone off of them, considering he had this episode- SHIT!"

"What?!"

"He took less than he should have. I heard him say it. He was all like 'I don't have enough anti-depressants. We have to go get more ASAP. I guess I'll have to take a lower dosage.' And I hardly heard him but I'm sure he said something like that and I was just like 'Okay just don't do anything too bad.' IT'S MY FAULT."

"Calm down, calm down! He's going to be alright, I swear. Where are you now?"

"Almost in Queensington. Just about there, actually. So I'm almost at the hospital."

"You're in autopilot, aren't you? You shouldn't-"

"OH MY GOD, STOP BOTHERING ME, MARTHA! You're a bitch and I hate you!"

"… Look, buddy. I'm doing this for The Doctor, not you. I don't give a rat's ass about you and honestly I'm surprised even The Doctor does. Everyone hates you because you're insensitive and heartless and you only care about yourself and The Doctor. You don't care about anyone else other than him. Why? Why do you insist that we help you when you don't do anything in return?"

The Master gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath. "It's because without him, I wouldn't be here, all safe with my meds. Without him, I would be on the streets. Without him, I would be absolutely insane and have probably killed people. And I don't have a reason care much about other people. My family? They _hate_ me so much that they kicked me out after I told them I had a boyfriend. My boyfriend? He dumped me two days later. My friends back home? They don't exist. My peers? They all hated my guts because I was 'insane'. He was the only person who really helped me. And that was only after I accidentally found out that he had major depression. So yeah, I have a reason to cling to him. Because he's the only damn person who fucking showed me the least bit of love and kindness! I think that's why I show him any love whatsoever!" His throat felt raw and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel.

" _I_ have to go now. I'm at the hospital and they'll be wondering _why_ we're here. Tell _Jack_ to dispose of the note. And don't _you_ dare call back." He hung up on Martha. His eyes were filled with tears and he could hardly see. He started dragging The Doctor into the hospital anyways. It was late and not a whole lot of people were out. Good. No one could stare at them.

When he finally dragged The Doctor into the hospital, quite a few people gave him strange looks. He had no clue what to do, so he just stood there awkwardly with his friend in his arms. Finally, _finally_ , someone came up to him and asked "Oh my, what happened?"

"I came home late after working on a project and I didn't see him anywhere in the apartment we share. I thought he was asleep because it was late but I still checked around the flat. He was in the bedroom when I found him. He-He was in a puddle of his own blood and I-I didn't know what to do so I dragged him into our car and drove him here and-" he let out a high-pitched screech before he regained his composure. "Now we're here and I don't know what to do!"

"How do you know this man? Is he your brother?"

"He's my _boyfriend_."

The woman nodded quietly. She walked away and told someone something. They immediately reacted and shouted something. Soon people came over with a stretcher. "No, what're you doing?! No!" The Master shouted, trying to chase after them. He was held back by the original nurse.

"It'll be okay. He's going to be fine. You need some sleep. Why don't you go home and sleep?" The Master trembled and nodded in surrender.

He shakily walked out of the hospital, dialing Jack's number. "Hey Jack? Would you mind if I stayed over tonight?"

Jack yawned. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks Jack." He buckled up and started driving back home. It was going to be another long night.

 _Author's Note: I LOVE ANGST. SO MUCH. YAY!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, although angst like this wouldn't be out of place in the canon show._


	12. I Had A Nightmare

He heard screams. Screams echoing through the air, in this ear, right next to him. His eyes burst open and he gasped. Someone was spooning him. It felt pleasant, despite the screaming. "What?!" Someone snuggled closer to him and whimpered. The screaming had stopped. But Jack still rolled over and looked at the person spooning him.

Some moonlight illuminated The Master's white hair and almost made it glow, except for the black roots. His eyes were open and full of fear. "Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked him quickly. The Master stared at him before shaking his head.

"I-I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to-to wake you up." He was trembling. Jack hugged The Master gently. He just whined again and trembled some more.

"It's going to be okay. It was just a dream, right?" Jack asked him, hesitantly petting The Master's hair. His fingers slide through the course hair with some struggle. He didn't want to hurt the poor kid more than his nightmare already had. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The Master nodded and swallowed hard. "I-I saw The Doctor, and-and he was dead. He was dead and covered in blood. But his arm- it reached out and grabbed my arm, and he just started shouting at me and-" he let out a cry of distress. His eyes watered and Jack squeezed him tighter.

"It's going to be okay. It'll be alright." Jack whispered into his ear. The Master nodded a tiny little nod and scooted to the edge of the bed, away from Jack. He closed his eyes.

Jack stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to move. Didn't want to disturb The Master any more than the nightmare had. He stared at the shadows. One looked like a large dog was opening its enormous jaws to eat them. He could almost feel its hot breath on him. He swallowed hard and left the room. Making what he knows is a dumb decision; he hops out of the open window.

He just walked for a while. There wasn't anyone outside. No one was on the sidewalk, and every few minutes a car would drive by. He silently glided away from his house, feeling free. That's when he saw it.

It was Grey's favorite place when he was alive. He turned away quickly before he could see the details he knew so well. The windows were busted open and the door was thrown off of its hinges. It looked- no! He ran- booked it- down the sidewalk to his house. No, no, no- there won't be any thinking of Gray!

He shimmied in through the window to his room and hopped into the bed. The Master woke with a start and yelped. "Jackie, what're you- you're crying?" He laughed and composed himself. "Sorry. What's wrong?"

"Gray…" mumbled Jack, with his knees tucked under his chin. "His favorite place is broken. It's trashed. It's my fault." More tears leaked out of his eyes and he closed them.

The Master hugged Jack silently. He spread security, friendship, and empathy. Jack rubbed up against him and smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"Hush, hush. It's time to sleep." The Master coaxed Jack to lie down. Jack complied and snuggled closer to the other male. "There we go." He had a smirk on his face that Jack couldn't see. "Good night, Jack." He closed his eyes as well.

They lie in silence, until Jack is asleep. The Master's eyes snapped open and he slipped out of the window.

 _Author's Note: So it's been a while. School has been draining me._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Not at all. Please don't say I don't. It's a lie._


	13. Are You Going To Be Okay?

He sat down close to the window and smoked a cigarette, laying his head against the outside of the house. His eyes closed.

The air surrounding The Master became thick with smoke from his cigarettes, and he couldn't stop smoking them, even when he tried. He managed to completely take out an entire pack and only stopped when he ran out.

His eyes locked on the opaque stream of white that almost seemed to be writing something to him. It wore away before he could read it. So his eyes found their way to the stars. They had always interested him, with their patterns and such. He quickly found Leo, Gemini, and the Big Dipper. The tiny pearls were sewn into the velvet sky so intricately. It was beautiful.

He lay down on the ground and continued to watch the stars. There were so many stars. They all looked the same. If he was closer, the differences would be noticeable, but then he wouldn't be able to look at it at all. A lazy smile spread on his lips and his eyelids drooped down. He took that as an excuse to climb back through the window and take a shower before Jack found him. He began his trek to the bathroom then.

The water was hot. Way too hot for most people. The Master, however, was used to ungodly hot showers that he forced himself to take. He deserved the pain and he knew it. It was a reminder of all the times he had let people down, or hurt someone else, or had caused someone to go over the edge.

It was over too soon for his liking. If he could have, he would have forced himself to stay in that seemingly boiling hot shower for the rest of his miserable existence. He stole some cologne he found on the counter to cover up the smell of cigarette smoke on his clothes.

At long last, he slipped into Jack's bed and stared at the ceiling. The shadows were off. They had shifted since the last time he had watched them. These ones were longer and gave him a sense of dread. He didn't want to look at them, but he ended up memorizing them. When they no longer held his interest, he tried staring at Jack instead.

He was quite handsome for a teenager. Messy brown hair, almost blemish less skin with a light tan, and a cocky smile, even in his sleep. The Master thought he was good looking, but didn't really want to date Jack. He wanted someone unattainable… someone he would never get.

Jack stirred in his sleep, rolling over and throwing an arm around The Master. He smiled a tiny little smile and his eyes popped open. "Good morning." He whispered, moving onto his back and sitting up. "Sleep well?"

The Master nodded and hoped Jack wouldn't notice anything wrong. "Yeah, I slept well." He was an excellent liar, after all. "Had a minor nightmare, though."

"Are you going to be okay? With the whole thing about The Doc-" Jack was stopped by The Master placing his index finger on his lips and a shushing sound.

"I'll be perfectly okay. Besides, we have to go. Right now." The Master hopped out of bed and sped through the house, finally reaching the outdoors and the TARDIS.

Jack shook his head and ran after The Master, hopping into the passenger's seat. "I'm not sure if I want for you to drive. I've seen you, but just barely." He chuckled lightly and buckled up. "Seriously, though."

"You're just jealous that I get to drive!" The Master laughed manically and started his way to the hospital. Jack closed his eyes for the remainder of the journey.

 _Author's Note: What goes well with angst? More angst! Ha!_ _I'm so sorry._

 _Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Doctor Who._


	14. He Didn't Know

He wrapped a hand around a soft one. "Koschei, come here! I want to show you something." He called to his friend and roommate, already leading the way. Koschei nodded and followed without question, allowing himself to be led by Theta. "It's something I learnt while we were gone on break!"

"Okay. What is it?" asked Koschei, giving Theta a half smile and amusement in his eyes. They stood under the branches of a tall tree, with orange and red leaves fluttering to the ground.

"So you're supposed to do this with someone you're close to. And that's you- for me, it is. I don't know about you…?" Theta looked up bashfully and with question marks in his eyes.

"Of course we're close. What is it?" Koschei's eyes followed the brightly coloured leaves falling to the ground or being whisked away by the wind. It seemed almost magical to him. He did, however, know why the leaves changed colour and such, but he still loved the beauty of it all.

"Close your eyes!" Theta giggled. Koschei let his eyelids fall slowly, until finally he couldn't see Theta's smiling face anymore. "Now stand still for a second. There we go! And now…" Theta was blushing an almost bright red as he stared at Koschei. He wanted to take in as much of this as possible. Then he ever so slightly and almost too lightly pressed his lips to Koschei's. "There we go! Ta-da!" He did his best to keep his voice even as he bit his tongue.

"…What was that?" questioned Koschei, knowing exactly what it was. Theta just blushed until he was even redder then any of the leaves around. "Theta… is there something you need to tell me?" Theta turned around to face the tree, taking in the gnarled trunk and the branches stemming every which way.

"I-I might just like you as more than a friend. Umm, yeah, that's it." He whispered to the leaves. Koschei hugged him from behind.

"You know, you're kind of cute. For a little kid."

"Hey! I'm only two months younger than you!" Theta turned his head around to glare at Koschei.

"I know." Koschei responded, catching Theta's lips with his own. "But it's fun to see you flustered!" He cackled to punctuate his words. 

He heard something behind him move. "Who's there?!" He asked, ready to fight off anyone coming to get him. He couldn't really concentrate on who it was because his stomach was shouting at him. "I-"

"Don't ever do that again, okay? Oh God, I didn't know you were running away." Someone muttered into his ear.

"Koschei?" he questioned quietly. "Why are you in the TARDIS?"

"I wasn't going to let you go alone. Not after what you've been doing." Replied the other male, rolling his eyes and huffing. "And it's The Master. You should know my name. You were at graduation." The Master scoffed. "Even if you didn't pass, you still had to graduate, 'cos you just barely failed."

"I don't care." Growled The Doctor defensively, gripping the steering wheel with a death grip.

"You do care! The reason why you're The Doctor is because you heal people, right? It's because you care." The Master angrily pointed out. He sounded completely pissed.

"Look, I'll take you back, okay?"

"No! We can't go back! Not to that. Not to the war and the death and the destruction. And my parents kicked me out. My boyfriend left me. Please- I just want to leave. Go anywhere but back." The Master begged, looking at The Doctor pleadingly.

"Okay. I'll take you with me." He sighed and stared straight ahead. "We're leaving. Going far away and they'll never find us." His foot pressed harder on the accelerator.

-

He stumbled over his own feet, the grass, the sidewalk- everything. He couldn't keep his balance. "K- Master, it's cold out here. We have to get back to the TARDIS. C'mon." His voice was flat, unemotional. His chest was a sandbag. "C'mon, please."

"No, we have to find somewhere to stay the night. I can't stay in that damn car any longer." The Master mumbled. He pointed at a house. "Look, we might be able to stay there." They both staggered over to a whitewashed house while being pelted with rain.

The Doctor knocked on the door. A young lady opened the door, with sandy hair pulled into a ponytail and a confused look on her face. Thinking on his feet, he wrapped his hand around The Master's hand. "Hello there!" He said with a sheepish grin. "Uh, my boyfriend and I went out for a drive and now he-" The Doctor nudged The Master lightly, "-thinks that we shouldn't risk the drive back!" He giggled charismatically and shyly looked up at the young woman. "Do you know anywhere we can stay?"

She looked at them with a tiny smile before turning her head and shouting "Kenzie! We have people at the door!" She looked back at them and cocked her head to the side. "Well, I don't know if you can stay. I gotta see if the girlfriend agrees. She has _way_ better judgement than I do!" A good-natured laugh erupted from her.

The Master didn't move and blushed heavily. He felt The Doctor rub his thumb over his hand lovingly. "Th-Theta!" He gasped loudly.

"Kos, you don't have to be embarrassed about our relationship!" The Doctor exclaimed before kissing The Master's cheek. "Sorry, he's bashful!"

"Chloe, who're we talking about? Oh. Who are these people?" asks another young woman, but this one is a touch taller and has brown hair.

"Kenz, this is Theta and Kos. They can't go home! Y'know, cause it's raining. They need a place to stay tonight?" Chloe pleaded her girlfriend.

"Total strangers? Nope. There's a hotel a couple blocks round, though. We can give you some food if you want." Kenzie was firm with her reply.

"That makes sense." The Doctor nodded along. "Food sounds good. Where is the hotel?"

After several minutes of getting food (a box of crackers, some bread, and a couple bottles of water) and directions, The Master and The Doctor thanked the kind strangers and followed the directions to the hotel.

They almost emptied their wallets for the shitty hotel and got a few strange looks. The Master just pulled The Doctor by his hand.

"What was that for?! Why did you say I was your boyfriend?!" The Master growled. He roughly pushed The Doctor against the wall of their room- once he had unlocked the door, of course.

"We look less intimidating when we're a couple." The Doctor reasoned, awkwardly leaning against the wall.

The Master stood in silence before crashing his lips onto The Doctor's. He pulled away angrily. "Don't do that again." He growled, before surveying the… the single bed in the room. A sigh escaped him as he threw off his soaked hoodie.

"We have to do what we have to do to survive." The Doctor rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his hand. "Even if we have to act like we're together romantically."

"I guess…" The Master sighed and rubbed his temples.

-

His breathing was steady and hardly there. He didn't know what was going on. He was lost in a dream world and didn't know the pain he was causing everyone. Unaware to any pain, even the people looming by his bedside.

 _Author's Note: This has been in the works for about a month. A MONTH. Now, I don't know about you, but I think that that is way too long. Way. Too. Long. Sorry!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._


	15. Of Course It Was Raining

She went to the hospital whenever she could. It wasn't the nicest place, mind you. It was too clean. Smelled like death. Wasn't the best.

It didn't seem like he would wake up. Ever.

But she never got to see the end.

On the day of the move, she went to the hospital room one last time. The Master was there. Jack was there. They said their goodbyes. She didn't tear up, though. Not at all.

She kissed The Doctor on the forehead. "I don't want to leave you. I don't. I'm sorry." She whispered in his year. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. Of course not.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry." Jack hugged her one last time. "I'll text you what happens." He smiled sadly at her.

"Of course." She wiped her eyes. "I'll miss you. And…" she gestured to The Doctor, "... him too."

"Will you miss me, Rosy?" The Master asked.

"Maybe even you." She sighed. "If- When he wakes up, tell me. I want to know." She walked to the door, and was almost out of it. "Bye."

The Master and Jack waved one last time.

Rose walked out of the hospital. It was raining. Of course it was raining. She stepped into her mum's car.

"Well, Rose, you ready?" She asked.

"Not really." Rose sighed.

"I know you're not. But you'll make new friends, right?"

"Sure." Rose looked out the window at the hospital.

Her mum started to drive.

They sat in silence. Rose cried silently.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

 _  
AN: I'm back to finish this. Also, I have college testing tomorrow. Look at me procrastinating on sleep._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own this. Wish I did. But I don't. All that jazz._


End file.
